Ace Montgomery
William "Bill" Jeffrey Montgomery, Jr. (born July 4, 1976), better known by his ring name Ace Montgomery, is an American professional wrestling commentator, manager, occasional wrestler, entrepreneur, financial adviser, and political socialite currently signed with Global Wrestling Association. He is known for his previous stints in wrestling with World Elite Wrestling and Empire Wrestling. Montgomery is also recognized as a savvy businessman, being the founder and owner of NASCAR team Ace Motorsports. He is also the minority owner of his father's oiling company, Montgomery Oil. Early life Montgomery was born in Tyler, Texas as the only son to William Sr. and Loretta Montgomery (née Cooper). His mother was a school teacher and a high school principal while his father has owned an oil business named Montgomery Oil since 1981. Montgomery is the nephew of Margret Richards. Montgomery attended John Tyler High School where he lettered in football. He then attended Brookhaven College before transferring to Texas Christian University where Montgomery majored in business and political science. As an undergraduate student in 2000, Montgomery spent his time helping the presidential campaign of George W. Bush throughout the northeast portion of Texas. Four years later, he was successful in aiding Bush's reelection campaign as president of the United States in 2004. Wrestling career Early career (2011) Montgomery became one of two financial lenders of Empire Wrestling that was owned by Benjamin Jameson. During the promotion's first pay-per-view event, Ace was involved in a backstage segment where he made Jameson, the guest referee for a match to name the company's first world champion, drive to the hospital as a ruse; unfortunately, this would be Montgomery's first and only wrestling-based appearance before the company ended its operations a week later. Meanwhile, Montgomery attended the Richards Wrestling Academy where he was trained by his brother-in-law, Frank Richards. Montgomery was mentored on a daily basis on the basic routines of an average wrestler before making his professional debut on December 6 in World Elite Wrestling while utilizing a gimmick of a wealthy business entrepreneur similar to his past as a capitalist in the oil industry. A month later, Montgomery won the first two matches of his career on Burnout before winning his first televised match on Animosity a week later against Eric James and Evan Epic. In the ensuing weeks, Montgomery developed an unspecified relationship with fellow wrestler and WEW Starlet Emily Martin. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view event, Montgomery interfered in a three-way match involving Martin, helping her become the promotion's inaugural TV Champion on January 22. Following the match, Montgomery stated through the company's website that he will officially be taking over Martin's career as her manager. After a successful run as Martin's manager during the ensuing weeks, Montgomery abruptly quit after Martin's title loss against CM Punk at the Countdown to Demise pay-per-view show in February. Global Wrestling Association (2012–present) Becoming GWA Champion (2012) in September 2012.]] Montgomery debuted in Global Wrestling Association and quickly made it known that he was vying for the promotion's top title, the GWA Championship. After successfully gained entrance in a four-way non-elimination match to determine the company's inaugural titleholder of the GWA Championship, Montgomery defeated Chase McDonald, NBT, and Slash at Genesis to become the first GWA Champion just a month after choosing to revitalizing an in-ring career. As Montgomery swiftly established himself as the company's top villain, he began to utilize cheating tactics to ensure his possession of the GWA Championship. This was evident a month later at Full Throttle when Montgomery defeated McDonald in a title defense by using the ropes for leverage during the deciding pinfall. Then in the following pay-per-view event at Road to Glory, Montgomery defeated NBT by using his championship as a weapon after purposefully knocking the referee unconscious. A week, Montgomery chastised several members of the company's roster for lack of initiative and being too passive in order to present a challenge against Montgomery. During his rant, Montgomery was interrupted by Slash, who had won the Road to Glory Contract match that guaranteed him a GWA Championship match a month later at the ensuing pay-per-view show. Both men argued back and forth the following weeks which ignited a feud between the two. In the ensuing events, Montgomery patronized Slash for how he presented himself whilst coming from a wealthy family. On the other side of the spectrum, Slash argued about Montgomery reigning his tyranny over GWA and that someone needed to take Montgomery "off of his throne". The two went onto facing each other in tag team matches until they finally met each other in a one-on-one bout at December 2 Remember where Montgomery successfully defended his title, though Slash had held onto the ropes during the deciding pinfall. Forming the Enterprise (2013) Toward the end of 2012, Frank Richards began to accompany Montgomery during matches and was ever-present during Montgomery's in-ring promos and backstage interviews. Meanwhile, Richards was also managing his sons Maxwell and Taylor, known together as The Natural Express, while they held the GWA Tag Team Championships. During this same time, Montgomery and McDonald renewed their rivalry as the two began to be at each others odds on the ensuing episodes of GWA Shockwave in the month of January. The two finally settled their differences in a Submission match at Inception in which Montgomery submitted an unresponsive McDonald, who had received a chair shot to the head by Maxwell while Maxwell had distracted the referee. Then on the following episode of Shockwave, Montgomery and the trio of the Richards clan formed the quartet officially known as The Enterprise. Personal life Montgomery resides in Palm Beach, Florida. Currently single, Montgomery has kept a low profile of his dating life while romantically linked with model Simone Valez, actress Cristiane Frances, and country singer Ruby Lucy. He was married his high school sweetheart, Valerie Jenkins, in 2001 before the couple divorced in the winter of 2010. A supporter of the republican party, Montgomery spent time helping Rick Perry and his campaign bid to represent the GOP for the nation's presidency in 2011. Montgomery then pulled out of his duties, however, in order to focus on an in-ring wrestling career. Also known to be a charitable man, Montgomery has spent well over $15 million to various charities and foundations across the country as of 2012. In 2008, he created and funded the Ace of Life Foundation, a nonprofit organization whose mission is to provide benefits for disabled people, from the elderly to the children. Montgomery has donated over $5 million of his own money into the charity. Also, an advocate to wounded soldiers, Montgomery has also donated over $5 million to organizations who help debilitated servicemen and women by reorganizing their lives through specialized programs. An avid fan of stock car racing from an early age, Montgomery utilized residual funds originally invested in his father's oil business, along with other financial aides from capitalizing ventures, into creating his own racing team named Ace Motorsports in 2009, competing in the Whelen All-American Series. In November 2011, Montgomery attempted to enter his automotive franchise into NASCAR's highest level of competition, the Sprint Cup Series. Montgomery's attempt, however, failed before gaining a successful bid into the 2013 Nationwide Series season. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ace Breaker'' (Running lariat) **''AMS'' / Ace Montgomery Sleeper (Cobra clutch or sleeper hold) *'Signature moves' **Arm wrench cutter **Bearhug **Big boot **Cradle piledriver **''East Texas Powerbomb'' (Gutwrench inverted powerbomb) **Eye poke **Fist drop **''Fort Worth Postage Stamp'' (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) **Low blow **Russian legsweep **''Saddle Toss'' (Pumphandle fallaway toss) **Sidewalk slam **Snake eyes **Standing spinebuster **Turnbuckle shoulder thrusts *'Managers' **Frank Richards *'Wrestlers managed' **Emily Martin *'Nicknames' **'"The' All-American / American / Apex Aristocrat" **"The Essence of Elite" **'"God's Gift"' **"The Millionaire Manager / Monarch" *'Entrance themes' **"Deep in the Heart of Texas" by Bing Crosby (2011) **"The Stars and Stripes Forever" by John Philip Sousa (2011–2012) **'"I'm a King Bee"' by The Stone Foxes (2012–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Association' **GWA Championship (1 time) *'Richards Wrestling Academy' **RWA Championship (1 time) External links Category:1976 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Texas Category:Commentators Category:Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Managers Category:World Elite Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Texas